BunnyGo!
by Xion98
Summary: When Lord Garmadon pulled out the Mega Weapon, disaster usually follows. When he decides to turn the Ninja into *Gasp*! Really? What! Want to know? Read to find out! Warning: Total randomness. XD
1. Amusement at the Amusement Park!

**Hey friends! So my friend, karseth and I were PMing the other day, and came up with an...Interesting story idea. XD Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

It started as a normal day. Chores, training, Cole burning who-knows-what for lunch. No one could have anitcipated what would happen that night. What happened? Well, you'll jut have to read and find out!

* * *

(Cole's POV)

After cleaning up a burnt mess from the kitchen, I decided to do some training. The sun was shining, and it was a beautiful day outside. With no attacks or invasions for weeks, relaxation had made everyone very lazy. I wanted to be ready for anything!

"Hey, Cole! Why aren't you making lunch! I'm hungry!" Jay's voice echoed down the hall. I sighed.

"It, uh, burnt, Jay." I yelled back. I could see him rolling his eyes.

"I'm still hungry!" He whined. I groaned. Like that was my problem!

"There are chips in the kitchen! Eat those!" I was growing tired of the verbal battle. My fingers itched in anticipation for training. But being the caring leader I am, I had to make sure Jay wouldn't pass out from hunger (Again).

"Okay!" His excited voice called back. Grinning, I made my way to the empty deck for some much needed training.

To my shock, Kai and Zane were already training! So much for the empty deck. I thought. When Kai took a battle stance in front of a training dummy, I caught Zane's eye and pointed at Kai, his eyes grew wide and he nodded. I snuck behind Kai, and pushed him into the dummy. He yelled and collapsed on the deck. Zane and I laughed.

"Cole!" He complained. "Really?!"

"Yes, really! You have to be ready for anything, and someone could have done the exact thing I did to you in a real battle. What would you have done then?" I asked. "Besides, your stance was taking too long." We laughed again.

"So where's the squirt?" I questioned. They shrugged.

"We do not know. I have not seen him all day." Zane told me. I frowned. Kai lightly punched my shoulder.

"Quit worrying. He's probably fine. We haven't seen Sensei all day, either. Maybe they're off doing family stuff." Kai guessed. "Now, let's train!

* * *

(No POV)

Lord Garmadon was a busy man. With ninja constantly on his tail, snakes to rule, cities to take over, and a ancient prophesy to anticipate, he had his hands full constantly. He needed a way to rid himself of the Ninja. With a Mega Weapon as mega awesome as his, how hard could that be? Apparently, very hard. He had tried everything he could think of. But now he was running out of ideas. Maybe if he turned them into something...To distract them...Yess! An evil look appeared on his face. His eyes shown brighter, and he cackled.

"I will turn the Ninja into something so that they won't be able to fight! They will be helpless! My brother, and the fiery one's sister, too! But what?" He began to think of the many things the Ninja could become.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

Kick butt mode: Activated! I leaped around Cole, slicing at him with my sword. He blocked it with his scythe and grunted. Flipping through the air, I landed on top of him, pointing the sword at his throat.

"I believe, I win." I smirked. Suddenly, the alarm blared. We all rushed to the computers.

"What's up, sis?" I asked. She looked at me worriedly.

"Garmadon, at the amusement park! Better hurry. He looks angry." She stressed. I nodded. They sure like the amusement park. I thought.

"Let's go, team!" Cole shouted. We did our signature cheer and raced off to the park.

* * *

(No POV)

Chaos rained down on the unprepared amusement park. Garmadon hadn't lifted a finger. Why, when you have an army of snakes to lift it for you? Overturned carts, trashed rides, and terrified villagers. If this didn't get the Ninja's attention, nothing would. Smirking, he watched as they rode into the entrance on the Raider **(AN no idea what it's called. :/)**.

"Just in time, Ninja." He laughed. "Just in time."

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I watched as people ran around, screaming. Snakes were chasing them, but otherwise not doing any harm. I tilted my head. Why?

"Guys, something does not feel right. Let us be on our guard." Zane suggested. We all nodded, the ran off.

"Stick together! We have no idea what Garmadon has up his sleeves!" Cole yelled.

"But, Lord Garmadon does not wear sleeves." Zane stated, confused. I mentally face palmed. We had a talkative spaz, an overprotective leader, a humorless nindroid, and a impatient fiery hothead. Wait, did I really just think that? I ment a perfect warrior with flaming awesomeness! Flame on!

"So, we meet again, Ninja." A deep voice greeted us. We stopped and glanced around. "Right in front of you, fools!"

"Lord Garmadon!" I growled. He grinned.

"Why are you terrorizing these people?" Jay asked.

"Why, to get your attention, of course! And now that you are here. . ." He lifted his Mega Weapon and pointed it at us. "I wish the Ninja were turned into-" The blast of the weapon cut off the last word. I grew increasinly worried. What was he turning us into?! I shut my eyes and clenched my fists, bracing for impact. Feeling nothing, I snuck a peak. A bright golden light flashed, and everything went black.

* * *

**So how was it, friends? It won't be serious. This is supposed to be a funny story, so hoping to make you laugh in the next chapters! XD It made me laugh. Hope you liked it. Review, review, review! :)**

**Chapter Questions: What do you think they turned into? And did anyone watch the new Ninjago episode?! Pure. Awesomeness!**

**Xion98**


	2. The Very Bunny Problem

**Hey there! Glad I didn't scare you away. XD Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: No Ninjago owner here! **

* * *

(Kai's POV)

I woke with a searing pain in my head, as if I had grown antennas. I looked around. Everything seemed so big! I tried to stand but fell onto my back. What is going on?! I wanted to scream. After some extreme difficulties, I managed to get up. I glanced into a shop window and my eyes widened. I was...Was...A bunny?!

* * *

(No POV)

Lord Garmadon was an angry man. His genius plan had failed. Nothing had happened to those pesky ninja! After watching them collapse on the ground, perfectly fine, he had stormed off in defeat. Now he needed a new plan. Time to get thinking.

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I had been searching the amusement park for the ninja for over an hour when I spotted something unusual. Four little bunnies, the same colors as my friends hair. Only one was conscious, and they all wore little ninja suits. No way... is that-

"Nya!" The bunny in the red suit shouted. My jaw dropped.

"K-Kai?" I stuttered. "Is that you?" The bunny nodded. Then he pointed at the others.

"The others are still out cold. Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to turn us into bunnies. Bunnies!" If you haven't seen an angry bunnies face before, I can tell you one thing. Hilarious! I began to laugh. Kai crossed his tiny arms.

"Nya! It's not funny!" He complained. I ran over and snatched him up. I cradled him in my arms, rocking slightly.

"Aww. So cute!" I cooed. He tried to escape, but I held on tight.

"Nya!" He yelled. I giggled.

"Alright." I sighed, setting him down. I tried to reset the urge to pet his little head.

"I think the others are waking up." Kai nodded toward them. I smiled. This should be fun! Cole woke up first. He got up slowly. His wide eyes were so adorable! He looked at me funny, so I pointed at Kai. Kai casually waved at him, causing Cole to look down in shock. He yelled and hopped high into the air, causing Zane and Jay to leap up. Soon the bunny problem became my day's hilight. Zane and Jay stared at each other in shock. Jay was possibly the cutest thing I had ever seen! Squealing, I ran to him and hugged him, carrying him in my arms.

"Nyyyyya!" He groaned, but he didn't sound so angry.

"So, what now?" Cole asked, aggravated. "We're bunnies! Of all the useless things to be turned into..."

"My senses **(AN Ha! Bunny senses. XD)** tell me that our small legs will not be able to carry us all the way to the bounty. We will tire too quickly." I thought for a minute, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. Something caught my eye, and I grinned evilly.

"Be right back." I told them. I ran into the store and made my purchase. As I walked out, proudly holding the item in my hands, they all groaned.

"A basket, Nya? Really? With a pink flowery blanket?! We're fierce and deadly ninja! Not you're pets! Whoa!" Jay's rant ended when Nya picked him up and plopped him in the basket. He pawed around for a second, then layed down. "Ohh. This is kinda nice." I placed the basket on the ground so the others could climb in. Once everyone was settled down, I smiled at them.

"Now, let's go tell Sensei about my new pets, shall we? Maybe if you're good, I'll buy you some carrots."

* * *

**Yes, it is short, but it will get better! Lloyd has some, bunny jokes to use. My brother thought of some good ones. XD This shall be fun! **

**Chapter Question: Wich Ninja bunny would you want to take home with you? What would you do with him? :) I would steal Cole, and make him a bunny playset. **

**Xion98**

**Oh, and a quick note. Please read! I have not watched the last 2 episodes of Ninjago, so PLEASE quit sending me spoilers on PMs. I love you guys, but I wait for Wednesdays to watch it, not YouTube. Sorry. :) **


	3. Jokes from the Jokester!

**I love this story. That sounds prideful, since I'm the author, but I really do! It's making me laugh just writing it! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! :3**

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

"They should have been back by now." Sensei fretted. I shrugged.

"Nya went to find them. They'll be fine, Sensei." I assured him, in the process reassuring myself. Sure enough, I saw Nya walking on the deck, a broad smile plastered on her face. She was alone, but she carried a frilly basket in her arms. I ran out to greet her.

"Nya! You're back! What's in the basket?" I asked curiously. "Candy?" She laughed.

N-no! Even better!" She managed between laughs. "Ninja bunnies!" I cocked my head.

"Ninja bunnies?" She lowered the basket so I could see inside. I saw four little bunnies, curled up on a pink floral blanket. Each had a ninja suit on and looked awfully familiar. . .

"Are they. . .Who I think they are?" I asked, grinning. Nya snorted.

"Yes! Your dad used the Mega Weapon to turn them into. . .Bunnies!" We laughed. Sensei walked over.

"What is so funny? And where are my students?" He asked. Nya showed him the basket and his eyes widened. Then he burst out laughing. I giggled. My uncle has a strange laugh! The black bunny lifted its head.

"Cole?" I asked. The bunny looked at me with a grumpy look and nodded. I cracked a smile. Cole shoved the others.

"Wake up, you lazy bums!" He yelled in Kai's ear. They all jumped up. I laughed at their cute scared bunny faces. They glared at me.

"Don't make me use spinjitzu on you, Lloyd!" Kai snapped. I stifled a giggle. I was being threatened by a bunny!

"Don't you mean, 'Bunjitzu'?" I asked, smirking. Nya snorted. He ignored me.

"Sensei, we need to go to Ninjago City to get some tea. There is a tea to fix us, right?" Jay cried.

"Don't you mean 'Bunjago Tunnel'?" I mumbled. Nya elbowed me, snorting again. The bunnies ignored me, hopping off toward their rooms.

"Oh, and guys?" I yelled after them. They stopped and turned. "If you try any spin- I mean, Bunjitzu, be sure to yell 'BunnyyyyGO!'!" I snickered. Nya and Sensei let out their contained laughter right along with me. The bunnies glared at me and dissappeared into their rooms.

"Those were some pretty good jokes, Lloyd. Where did you get them from?" Nya asked me. I smiled.

"From a very 'bunny' joke book." We laughed for the hundredth time that day and head off to our own rooms.

* * *

(No POV)

Lord Garmadon had the perfect plan. But he needed a distraction. He decided to send the snakes to make chaos in Ninjago City. Those annoying ninja wouldn't know what hit them!"

* * *

(Kai's POV)

Lloyd thought he was so funny, with his bunny jokes. I probably would have laughed, too, if I wasn't a bunny myself! I looked at my fellow ninja. Zane was trying (And failing) to meditate, but he kept falling over. Cole and Jay were attempting to spar, but they could barely stand up. I snorted. Then the alarm went off. We scrambled up, tripping over out large bunny feet. Just great. I thought, groaning. We can't even run right!

Nya startled me out of my thoughts.

"Guys, snake activity in Ninjago- I mean, Bunjago Tunnel." She told us. Lloyd snickered.

"Can I go?" He asked. Cole shook his head.

"No, Lloyd, you're too young." He said. Lloyd frowned.

"And you're too fuzzy! Pleaseeee?" He begged. "You're bunnies! Think of all the things that could go wrong!"

"The kid has a point." I mumbled, earning a glare from Cole. Lloyd brightened.

"Then I can go? Yess! Thanks, Kai!" He raced out of the room to who-knows-where. I rolled my eyes. Kids these days. . .

* * *

**So, funny? Or not? I can't take credit for the bunny jokes, my brother thought of those. XD**

**Chapter question: If you were a LEGO person, what would you look like? :)**

**Xion98**


End file.
